Asno Azedo Simplório/Galeria
Segunda temporada Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie Pie Meets Cranky S02E18.png|Pinkie encontra Asno Azedo Simplorio Pinkie meeting CDD S2E18.png|pinkie fica alegre por ver alguem novo Pinkie Pie checking Cranky's initials. S2E19.png|pinkie lendo: propriedade do A.A.S Cranky Annoyed S02E18.png|quando pinkie adivinha o que é o primeiro A ele diz: rapida como chicote Pinkie Pie And Cranky 01 S02E18.png|asno azedo simplorio fica irritado quando pinkie tenta adivinhar o segundo A e grita:é Azedo Cranky Mumbles Doodle S02E18.png|o S é de Simplorio Pinkie gasps at Cranky Doodle Donkey's name S02E18.png|azedo ouvindo pinkie dizer:então vc é o asno azedo simplorio? Pinkie Pie eye pop S2E18.png|Pinkie com olho esticado Pinkie Pie sings random song for Cranky S02E18.png|azedo ovindo pinkie cantar Pinkie Pie Wants To Be Friends S02E18.png|pinkie estica as orelhas de azedo cantando:vc é o Asno Azedo Simplorio... Im Your Best Friend Pinkie Pie S02E18.png|...E a partir de agora a pinkie pie sera sua amiga Cranky Unhealthy Smile S02E18.png|Sorria! Cranky's fake smile droops S2E18.png|azedo não sorri Cranky Nopony Calls Me Doodle S02E18.png|Quando pinkie chama-o de azedo ele grita bravo: NINGUEM ME CHAMA DE AZEDO!!! Pinkie Pie Meet Somepony New S2E18.png|sorrir ao encontra-lo... Pinkie Pie Meet Somepony New Check S2E18.png|confere! Pinkie Pie Introduce Myself S2E18.png|cumprimenta-lo... Pinkie Pie Introduce Myself Check S2E18.png|confere! Pinkie Pie Become Instant Best Friends S2E18.png|Se tornar amigos na hora... Pinkie Pie Become Instant Best Friends Uncheck S2E18.png|Não confere! Pinkie Pie Has To Make Friends S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Annoying Cranky S02E18.png|vc é novo por aqui?-pinkie Pinkie Pie Looking At Crankys Stuff S02E18.png|foi por causa da carroça?-Azedo Pinkie Pie Can Show You Around S02E18.png|Então irei te mostrar toda ponyvile Pinkie waving at Lemon Hearts and Cherry Berry S2E18.png|eu ja fiz muitos amigos e ja me cansei de fazer amigos-Azedo Puxa!Eu nunca me canso de fazer amigos-pinkie Pinkie Pie Make Friends With YOU S02E18.png|pinkie faz um laço com as orelhas de Azedo Pinkie Pie my friends do S2E18.png|pinkie olha para Azedo de um jeitinho Pinkie Pie and Cranky "don't touch that!" S02E18.png|pinkie meche na carroça de Azedo Cranky urging Pinkie to stop playing with his things S2E18.png|Azedo se preocupa Cranky "keep your hooves off my wagon" S02E18.png|sai da carroça pinkie!!! Pinkie Welcome Wagon S02E18.png|Não irei mecher na sua pois eu tenho a minha!Eu a uso para cantar boas-vindas! Cranky Doodle Donkey "who'd have guessed?" S02E18.png|Deixa eu pelo menos cantar boas-vindas?-pinkie tá legal-Azedo Pinkie Pie Wagon Buddies S02E18.png|pinkie se alegra Cranky "Let's get this over with!" S2E18.png|Azedo se inrrita Pinkie Pie hugs Cranky S2E18.png|pinkie puxa Azedo Pinkie Pie, Cranky, and welcome wagon S02E18.png|pinkie aperta um botão Cranky with hat S2E18.png|boas boas-vindas!-canção pinkie Pinkie Pie Cranky that's gotta hurt S02E18.png|pinkie toca instrumento na orelha de azedo Pinkie Pie's welcome song big finish S02E18.png|é um prazer de receber!!!-canção pinkie Cranky Taste The Confetti S02E18.png|a carroça de boas-vindas joga confete do forno Cranky Is Bold S02E18.png|a peruca de azedo some Stuffed Pinkie Pie and blind Cranky S02E18.png|pinkie come a massa de bolo Cranky Shocked And Hairless S02E18.png|para de pular pinkie! Pinkie Pie and Cranky "I can fix this!" S02E18.png|era a sua peruca?...Calma Calma eu concerto-Pinkie Pinkie Pie Really Really Bald S02E18.png|Este asno... Donkeys are up to no good S2E18.png|...é totalmente CARECA!!! Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png|todos começam a rir Bald Cranky S2E18.png|Azedo se envergonha Pinkie Pie Serious Business S02E18.png|Azedo ve pinkie anunciar:Qual é gente?Isso é sério! Crankys New Hair Is Biodegradable S02E18.png|Azedo coloca grama no lugar da peruca Pinkie Pie Im Losing Him S02E18.png|Anda pinkie vc esta perdendo ele!-Pinkie pie Cranky Doodle Donkey angry at Pinkie S02E18.png|posso de ajudar?-Pinkie pie Vc ja ajudou o bastante!!!-Azedo Pinkie Pie Ill Make It Up To You S02E18.png|pinkie o arrasta New spa pony S2E18.png|precisamos de um limpeza urgente garotas! Cranky looking willing for treatment S2E18.png|as meninas do spa pega azedo Spa ponies scrubbing Cranky S2E18.png|elas dão um banho em Azedo Spa pony coals S2E18.png|Aloe prepara tudo Spa ponies massage S2E18.png|as meninas realizam massagem no Azedo Cranky fresh out of the spa S2E18.png|Azedo sai do spa brilhante Pinkie Pie surprising a bald Cranky S2E18.png|Azedo se assusta Pinkie Pie promise S2E18.png|um presente! New toupee S2E18.png|uma peruca! Pinkie Pie check yourself S2E18.png|a minha amiga rarity que a fez.... The dreamboat special S2E18.png|ela a chama de cruzeiro relaxante Cranky admiring himself S2E18.png|Azedo se olha no espelho Pinkie Pie Happy For Cranky S02E18.png|E aí gostou?-Pinkie Pinkie Pie well...smile S2E18.png|pinkie olha se azedo ira sorrir Pinkie Pie Expecting A Smile S02E18.png|Mas ele não sorri Pinkie Pie in Phonograph S2E18.png|dou 25 centavos por esse globo Pinkie Pie a seal S2E18.png|Azedo se preocupa com seu globo Pinkie Pie and Cranky "see how good I am at it?" S02E18.png|Não esta a venda!-Azedo Por que não me disse antes? Pinkie Pie smiles widely at Cranky "like me?" S02E18.png|eu acho que ja disse-Azedo Cranky with his camera S2E18.png|Azedo pega sua câmera Pinkie Pie and Cranky "it's awfully pretty" S02E18.png|Uau onde conseguiu isso? Cranky is furious about the ruined book S2E18.png|O livro está molhado!-Azedo Cranky Doodle furious at Pinkie for ruining scrapbook S2E18.png|Nunca serei seu amigo-Azedo Nunca nunca ou nunca jamais-pinkie Cranky Doodle shouting at Pinkie S2E18.png |NUNCA NUNCA NUNCA NUNCA JAMAIS-azedo Quatro nuncas isso quer dizer para sempre-pinkie Cranky Doodle with the ruined photobook S2E18.Png Pinkie Pie pops in on Cranky Doodle again S02E18.png|Aceita minhas desculpas?-pinkie Pinkie Pie chases Cranky Doodle across Ponyville S02E18.png|Azedo sai correndo Pinkie Pie pokes her head out from an apple tree S2E18.png|azedo corre negando as desculpas Pinkie Pie tries to apologize to Cranky S02E18.png|aceita minhas desculpas-pinkie Não!!!-azedo Pinkie Pie and Cranky on snowy mountain S02E18.png|pinkie alcança azedo no alto de uma montanha Pinkie Pie eyes S2E18.png|pinkie alcança azedo embaixo da ponte Cranky hide by Statue S2E18.png|azedo chega perto da estatua de celestia Pinkie Pie replaces statue S2E18.png|pinkie fica no lugar da estatua Pinkie Pie blocking Cranky on the map S2E18.png|pinkie segue azedo por toda equestria Cranky watching Pinkie bang on the locked door S2E18.png|azedo se assusta ao ouvir pinkie Cranky Doodle flinches at Pinkie's voice S02E18.png|azedo fica com medo Shocked Cranky Doodle "is it really you?" S02E18.png|azedo ve matilda Matilda and Cranky S2E18.png|Azedo não entende Pinkie Pie, Cranky, and Matilda "I never told you about her" S02E18.png|tudo foi graças a pinkie Cranky Doodle and Matilda with scrapbook S02E18.png|Azedo vendo as fotos Young Cranky S2E18.png|Azedo quando era jovem Young Cranky Matilda kiss S2E18.png|Matilda beija Azedo Kiss aftereffects S2E18.png Young Cranky smiling S2E18.png Cranky following Matilda S2E18.png In front of Celestia statue S2E18.png Young Cranky Matilda loving gaze S2E18.png Young Cranky Matilda cuddle S2E18.png Cranky looking round a door S2E18.png Matilda's empty room S2E18.png Cranky Doodle Sad S2E18.png Cranky in Canterlot S2E18.png Cranky in Manehattan S2E18.png Cranky in the West S2E18.png Cranky in a town S2E18.png Matilda calling Cranky 'Doodle' S2E18.png Matilda and Cranky nuzzling S2E18.png Matilda kissing Cranky S2E18.png Cranky Smiling S2E18.png Cranky Smiling more S2E18.png Cranky and Matilda snuggling S2E18.png Happy together S2E18.png Loving look S2E18.png Pinkie Pie helps S2E18.png Pinkie Pie and Cranky "of course we're friends" S02E18.png Cranky and Matilda left alone S2E18.png So in love S2E18.png About to kiss S2E18.png Pinkie Pie interrupts S2E18.png Cranky and Matilda annoyed S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's sorry S2E18.png A Busca do Dragão crankydoodle S2E21.png Quarta temporada Filli Vanilli Turkey gobbling S4E14.png Trocas! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Música para os Meus Ouvidos Human Cranky Doodle Donkey EG2.png DJ Pon-3 passes by Cranky Doodle Donkey EG2.png en:Crank Doodle Donkey/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens